Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style)
UltimateWorldof2006's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Fussy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof2006 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:UltimateWorldof2006 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG